The Princess and Her Knight
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: The princess sent her orders to her knight.But the knight refused to fulfil the order. what is the order and why did he refused it? Asucag My one shot fic!


**The princess and her knight**

**_A/N: my second one shot stories. It's really sad…so do treasure this story well. I almost cried when typing this. It came all of the sudden. This idea and picture. Well, enjoy it…_**

**_Important note: in this story, Cagalli is the princess and Athrun is the knight. I did not type their names, as it would be a little tough on me. And it would make me feel like doing squeals when I don't want to.

* * *

_**

The knight now stood in front of the princess. The princess stared at him with stern yet loving way with her amber eyes. The knight in his silver armor kneed in front of the princess, getting ready to risk his life for her. He was always there to protect her. No matter what happened. Be it rainstorm or sunny day. He was always there for her. He had sworn to god that he'd protect her and only her. He looked at her with his emerald eyes. After which, The knight's head was down as a respect. He was ready for her orders.

The princess looked at the knight kneeling in front of her. The princess dressed in her best dress, a white dress of a style of Roman. She watched the knight's movement as he bowed his head down to respect her. The knight that had always protects her from everything. He had given up everything for her. And she wanted to do the same for him. But she can't. The country needs her. The people need her. Everyone needed her.

But she only needed the knight. And the knight only needed her.

The princess sent her orders to him. To kill the one who had brought chaos to the country. To kill her. The one who had made the choice to go to war and resulted the country in suffering.

The knight was shocked. His head shot up and looked at her with his eyes. The princess was in tears. She knew that this will hurt him. She knew that he needed her to live. He was always there for her. But now, she wanted him to kill her. Her love for him had created chaos to the country. Everyone was suffering all because her thoughts were full of him.

The princess continued to look at him tenderly and smiled a little. If she was to be kill, she wanted him to kill her. At least she could die in the arms of her loved one.

A dream that she had dreamt of since she saw him at first sight.

The knight shook his head. He refused to carry out her orders. The princess used her stern eyes and looked at him she begged him. Begged him to use the sword that she had given him to protect her to kill her.

This was for the sake of the country and herself.

She wants to end this life. This life had given her too much trouble. All she wanted to do was to think of him, think of the one she loved so deeply. To stay in his arm and feel safe and protected by him.

The knight looked at her. He was shocked angry and sad. He had to kill the one he loved with his life.

The princess insisted on this order.

The knight had no choice but stood up and drew his sword. The princess now kneeled in front of him. Her hands were intertwined with one another. A golden cross was put in between. Her head was held high. She looked at him one last time before she closed it eternity. Tears fell from her eyes.

The knight went nearer and nearer to her. He stood in front of her and held the sword high up. He pointed it to her neck. The princess was ready to be killed. She had prepared herself. She was happy to die in his hands. The knight had no choice and had his sword into her throat. The princess smiled as she fell onto the ground when the sword was withdrawn.

The knight dropped his sword and looked at the princess lying in her blood.

He carried her up in bridal style. Her golden cross was still in her hand though they had released one another. He laid her in her room, on her bed. He had positioned her as if she was the sleeping beauty. The princess was sleeping very peacefully. Her hands were at her stomach, with the cross in between. She was smiling in her sleep.

The knight cried. He knew that the love they had for one another would never be accepted by anyone. Everyone would try to break the love they had.

Tears fell as he brushes off her blond hair from her face. He smiled at her in tears. Finally she was free. Free to do what she always wanted. And now he…to wanted to do the things he wanted. He moved up her bed and laid beside her. He had his hand at her waist, bringing her closer to him. He took a small knife from his amour and aimed it to his throat. He looked at the princess and said,

"I've always loved you and protected you. And no matter what happened, I promised you that I'll protect you. I'll be soon by your side again…to protect you and only you."

After saying he drew the sword in his throat. He smiled at the princess as he closed his eyes and joined her in her eternity sleep.

Now, finally, they were free to love one another. They were free to do what they always wanted. The princess wanted to think of him always, staying in his arms to feel safe and protected by him and the knight wanted her to be his arms and protect her forever.

**THE END…

* * *

**

_**A/N: Well, that's all! Remember to review!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


End file.
